Danny The Hedgehog: Sonic Underground
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A crossover between Danny Phantom, and Sonic Underground. Nuff said, true believers!
1. Prologue

_**I know I've been posting a lot of new stories recently, but I've had a lot of plot hedgehogs in my head, and I just had to post this story! Now as the title says, this is a crossover between Danny Phantom, and Sonic Underground. I think you all will be pleasantly surprised by who the father is, and which child takes after him more. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or Sonic Underground. But if I did, Sonic Underground wouldn't have been canceled after its 40th episode! You know what I'm saying?**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Prologue: A Family Divided! A Prophecy foretold!**_

* * *

In the royal palace of Queen Aleena, it was a time of great sorrow. A seeker had come with a prophecy saying that she, and her husband would be overthrown by a man named Ivo Robotnik and his robot army, and said that the only way to defeat this man was to separate her children. In time, they would become the Council of Six, and overthrow Robotnik. But that is where the sorrow comes in. Aleena didn't want to give up her children. They needed their parents more than ever at this stage in life. So here she is, head down in sorrow as she walked to her resting chambers.

Queen Aleena is a fairly tall Hedgehog woman with maroon colored fur, purple eyes, and magenta colored hair on her head. When she entered her room, she found her husband standing over one of the cribs.

He was a tall hedgehog with a black coat with red stripes on his forearms, eyes, and the tops of each quill. His eyes are also red, and he has a patch of white fur on his chest. This hedgehog has a serious demeanor, and wears two inhibitor rings (one on each wrist) to keep his power in check. This is Shadow The Hedgehog, Queen Aleena's husband, and king of Mobius.

The crib he was looking into held their youngest child. The little hedgehog inherited his dad's looks, but where there should be red, there is instead a light green color. The child surprisingly held even more power than his father, and instead wears two inhibitor rings on each wrist, for a total of four inhibitor rings. This is Danny The Hedgehog. And despite his age, Shadow had no doubt in his mind that Danny had the potential to become the ultimate life form.

Shadow looked up at his wife with a solemn expression. Like Aleena, Shadow didn't want to give up his children for any reason. But he knew that there was no way around it. He reached into a small treasure chest, and pulled out three medallions. Each one was shaped like a musical instrument. One looked like an electric guitar, one was a drum set, and the third one was a keyboard. _**(The musical kind, not the one used on a computer.)**_

Shadow went over to the cribs, and gave the guitar medallion to sonic, the drum set to Manic, and the keyboard was given to his daughter, Sonia.

"Why does Danny not have a medallion?" Aleena asked.

"Because it is not yet complete. Our metalsmiths are working their hardest, but making something this complex takes time." Shadow explained.

Later that night, Queen Aleena hid her eldest children amongst three different families, while Shadow took his youngest son to a family in a place called Amity Park. The family there would raise him as one of their own, but the inhabitants of Amity Park were not anthropomorphic animals like he was. These were something called... Humans.

Leaving his son on their doorstep, Shadow reached into his cloak pocket, and pulled out a small medallion. The metalsmiths had finished it right before Shadow left. He placed it around his son's neck being careful not to wake him up.

"You are destined for great things, my son. Never fight for the way of evil, but be a bringer of peace, and love. Goodbye, Danny The Hedgehog..." Shadow said with a heavy heart. He then rang the doorbell a few times, and ran off to meet up with his wife.

* * *

_**Once again, I apologize for the chapter being as short as it is, but it's all I could come up with. I'm gonna post a poll for what instrument Danny's medallion should be on my profile, so remember to vote! Once again, I really hope you like this chapter! As always, read and review, flamers not welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Well guys, it would appear that the poll I posted was a complete success. But a guest reviewer suggested that I make Danny's medallion be an Electric Bass. However in this story, Danny will be the leader of the Sonic Underground, and their lead singer. But he is also well versed in most all known instruments.**_

_**Manic: This is gonna be so awesome, dudes!**_

_**Sonic: I'll say!**_

_**Sonia: Let's do this, brothers!**_

_**Danny: Well guys, let's rock out to our opening theme song! Oh but before I forget, our good buddy SaurusRock625 doesn't own Danny Phantom, or Sonic Underground!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_**Danny: **__Quadruplets born, the throne awaits._

_A seer warns of a deadly fate!_

_Give up your children, separate._

_Bide your time, lay in wait._

_Sonic Underground~, Sonic Underground~ _

_They made a vow, their parents will be found!~_

_The children grow, learn what's right._

_Leaders of the freedom fight! _

_They seek their parents. They know they do... _

_Is it time? If they only knew... _

_Will the prophecy come true?_

_Sonic Underground ~, Sonic Underground!~_

_**Queen Aleena: **__We long for our children, but we have to wait._

_**King Shadow: **__To act too soon could seal their fate!_

_**Danny:**__They made a vow, their parents will be found!_

_SONIC UNDERGROUND!_

* * *

_**Siblings Reunited!**_

* * *

It has been three years since the kids were given to their foster families, and each one is blissfully unaware of the dangers going on because of Robotnik. Right now, we find a three year old Sonic running around the house at an incredibly fast speed for a child his age. The reason? He doesn't wanna take a bath.

"No bath!" Sonic said as he ran just out of his foster mother's reach.

"Sonic, stop running around, and get ready for your bath!" Sonic's foster dad said. But the hedgehog toddler wasn't listening.

"Run good! Bath bad!" Sonic said in response. Fortunately, Sonic's foster father had an ace up his sleeve.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to eat all those chili dogs by myself." He said giving his wife a sly wink.

Sonic stopped in front of his foster mother and father. A clever plan to use the kid's favorite food against him, and it worked like a charm. Sonic removed the tiny practice guitar from his back.

"Scrubba scrub time." Sonic said strumming his training guitar a couple of times.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, With Young Danny...**_

* * *

In the Fenton home, a three year old black hedgehog was sitting in his room alone. He seemed to be pretty sad, and wasn't talking to anyone. This hedgehog is none other than Danny The Hedgehog, and he had a pretty good reason to be sad. You see, today was his first day of preschool, but it went bad almost as soon as it started. As soon as he introduced himself, all of the other students started to make fun of him for being a hedgehog that walks on two legs, even going so far as to call him a freak. His teacher was absolutely no help either.

When school let out, Danny ran home as quickly as his little legs could carry him... Which is surprisingly fast. Once he got home, Danny ran straight into his room, and curled up on his bed to cry his little heart out. Danny didn't realize it at the time, but his sadness attracted the attention of a centuries old entity.

"Danny, is everything okay in there?" A woman's voice asked from the other side of Danny's bedroom door.

The door opened to reveal a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She had icy blue eyes, reddish orange hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a cyan hazmat suit with black gloves and shoes.

This is Madeline Fenton, Danny's foster mother. She was one of Amity Park's resident ghost hunters, but she was also the one who supported Danny the most in the family. She knew her child wanted to be a musician when he grew up, and she respected that. In fact, she encouraged Danny to follow his dream of becoming a great musician. Unfortunately, her husband just wanted Danny to become a ghost hunter when he grew up.

That was something that she did not condone at all. Maddie was taught that it was a horrible idea to try and control your child's path in life. She learned that from the many parenting books she had read in her life.

Danny didn't say anything, he just ran to his "mother", and hugged her like a lifeline. He just kept crying like no tomorrow, rambling about how it wasn't fair, and that those other kids were a bunch of meanies. Maddie knew that she'd have to make a few phone calls later, but for now she just hugged her " son" and tried to comfort him.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But I hope you like this chapter anyway. For now, I'm gonna need to watch a few episodes of the show to refresh my memory. Leave a review, please!**_


End file.
